listfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 10 Animated Damsels in Distress
Here, I will talk about the top 10 animated damsels in distress to get back at and maybe try scaring off the feminists that are the disease killing the Internet nowadays. Heads, up, this list WILL be embarrassing. List 10: Wendy Darling - Disney's Peter Pan Wendy gets stolen with the Lost Boys by Captain Hook. And she's basically a damsel in the first place (literally the first place) because her parents won't let her fantasize. She's more of a Disney princess than bloody Mulan would ever be. This movie was just so entertaining when me and my sisters were kids. It's something that never gets old, PUN INTENDED. 9: Kayley - Quest for Camelot Classic Warner Bros animated films are always a fun watch, ain’t they? I actually found the film quite enjoyable, y’know, for beginners standards. You see, Kayley is abducted by the villain and the entire “strong female character” thing is dumped. At least we have the dragon duo. You see, if the writers had the balls to make her strong, I guess this story wouldn't be as interesting. 8: Aurora - Sleeping Beauty I told you this list would be embarrassing, didn't I? And I was about to break the rules here and put Ginny Weasley at #8, but you know, I was being stupid. Aurora is the most notable Disney damsel of the Walt eras, which might as well be a fact, goddammit. 7: Penelope Pitstop - The Perils of Penelope Pitstop My aunt had a VHS of some episodes. I thought the show was entertaining, and funny because Penelope had terrible security. 6: Maid Marian - Disney's Robin Hood I hear your comments, saying Marian is a fox, but according to Wikipedia, damsels don't need to be humans. She gets chased by Prince John's goons and gets rescued by Robin Hood. She's completely dependent on Robin. If those don't count as damsel traits, I give up. She's basically the first incarnation of Princess Peach (who we'll get to later, you're welcome). 5: Sweet Polly Purebred - Underdog "When Polly's in trouble, I'm not slow, it's hip-hip-hip and away I go!" Dude, Underdog is goddamn dedicated to Polly. 4: Olivia Flaversham - The Great Mouse Detective If you don't know already, The Great Mouse Detective is my #1 favorite Disney movie. Basil is a lovable hero, Ratigan is a great villain, the jokes are clever and that LADY MOUSE! 3: Princess Zelda - Legend of Zelda Okay, stop for a moment; I know video games aren't technically cartoons, but I decided that they could slide in because video games are animated, and if it's animated, it's welcome here. 2: Constance - Anime Sanjushi So has anyone in the Western hemisphere heard of this anime series? No...? Whatever. I watch this on Crunchyroll. The most prime example of Constance as a damsel is in episode 28. I don't have much footage so I'll keep this one brief. Honorable mentions #Princess Bubblegum - Adventure Time; she was kidnapped by Ice King in the 7-minute short film that preceded the series back in 2008. In the actual show itself, she's really anything but a damsel. #Penny - The Rescuers; I might dedicate a whole video to Disney damsels later on. And surprising absolutely nobody, #1 goes to... 1: Princess Peach - Super Mario Bros Let's face it... Peach gets stolen ALL. THE FUCKING. TIME. You'd think that after her first abduction, she would try preventing this from happening again! I like calling this a PROFESSIONAL damsel-in-distress. Look at Teen Titans Raven! She's a ninja, she kicks ass! Category:Top 10